Lunar Kage
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: This is the story of how the naruto world would be effected if my OC was init and it was a massive cross over. I am not good at stories so here you go. OC/Harem
1. Prolog

**I know that I shouldn't be writing another story but I need time to get more ideas for my other ones. I am deeply sorry for the delay, but I have school and guitar lessons and need to concentrate on them.**

**Sincerely,**

**Tenshiwolf11021**

**Now this story was bugging me and it's an OC story so if you don't like it don't read.**

Prologe: The beginning

The air was cold and clean. The sky was full of clouds that sprinkled the ground with snow. A young woman was leading a group of young children to groups of large statues. The statues were very old, but looked as if they were just carved. The woman led them to the biggest group of statues. This group was different because the statues looked alive and looked like they could move. The children looked around in awe. The children ranged from the age of 5 to the age of 12.

"Class these statues represent the hero's that brought peace to the land." The woman said.

"Ms. Uzumaki can you tell us their story?" A young girl of the age of 5 asked.

"Alright Mia I will tell you their story, but you need to know their backrounds first." MS. Uzumaki said, "Also call me Alex like I asked you."

"Alright Alex, but please hurry with the story." The girl said..

"As you know the first hokages son Tamotsu married Mesuma Ichijo in history. Tsunade was born after the first hokage died." Alex started, "You also know Tsunades story,but you don't know what happened during the war. During the war She and Jiraiya got together and hid their relationship. They had three children together. These Children were two girls and one boy. The oldest girl was named Taiyou. The youngest who was a girl was named Kyohaku. The boy was named Kasai. They were taken from Tsunade during the war when she was in a coma. Both Jiraiya and her never knew. This was during the second ninja war when Tsunade was 24 and Jiraiya was 23 ."

"Why didn't they know?" A boy of the age of 7 asked.

"Their teammate Orochimaru used a memory jutsu on them to Erase the memory." Alex said. "When he took them he place them in an orphange. The children grew up never knowing. They became strong ninja, but not for the village hidden in the leaves. They were ninja for the village hidden in the clouds. They were well loved by all the village, but the kage knew that they would leave soon."

"Why would they leave?" A girl asked.

"They wanted to travel and make a village of their own. They also wanted to find their parents." Alex said, "Their kage let them go because he was a friend of theirs. He knew that they wanted to leave, so he let them. They journeyed far and wide. They made many friends and enemies. They invited their friends to live in their village and taught them ninja techniques. They soon found out who their parents were but didn't go and find them."

"Why didn't they?" Mia asked.

"Well they found out about the jutsu used and knew that theey needed to find a way to break it first." Alex said, "They soon made their village in the land of seasons. They each had become powerful and had fallen in love. They named the village the village hidden in moonlight. Kasai was named the Lunakage. Taiyou became an Anbu captain. Kyohaku became the founder of guardian's of grey."

"What's a guardian of grey?" The boy asked.

"The guardian's of grey are a group that works to keep the balance. They are not evil or good." Alex said, "They work even as we speak to keep the balance. the world is at peace,but their is still darkness as it should have. Now back to the story. They each had found love and had children. Kasai had one son and one daughter named Eva and Jackson. Taiyou had three girls. The oldest was named Siriyuki. The middle was named Eira. The youngest was named Tsuki. Kyohaku had a daughter. Her name was Kailee."

"I've heard that name when sensei was teaching us history." A girl said.

The children nod when they remember.

"Kailee was taken from her mother and father when she after she was named." Alex said, "She was taken to the village hidden in the leaves shortly after she was taken. She arrived after the kyuubi attack. Now you will learn in the story about what happened after that, but I need to tell you Naruto's history. Naruto had a twin sister. The soul and the body of the kyuubi was given to naruto. His sister Naruko was given the chakra. Naruto was ignored and given to the orphange like Kailee. Naruko was treated as a princess and hero."

"Who was Jiryaiya's parents?" Mia asked.

"His parents were The third hokages forgotten sister and a mitarashi man. His mother and father died sadly a few days after he was born." Alex said, "Now anymore questions?"

"I have one," Mia asked, "What about the tailed beast's?"

"That will come up in the story." Alex said.

"Did the tailed beast's have mates?" A boy asked.

"Yes, but that will come up in the story." Alex asked.

After that no one had a question. The class had sat down and Alex smirked while standing up. She walked up to the statue of a woman standing next to a group of animals. Alex placed her hand on the golden plack and pushes her arura into it. The plack pulses before lighting up. A portal opens and a woman steps out. The woman walks over to Alex and gives her a hug. The woman looked to be in her twenties. The woman was 6'5 with brown hair that had blond streaks, Red bangs, Silver tips. Her hair reached her ankles. She had blue eyes that sparkled with silver. She had a blue jeweled cresent on her forehead. She had wings with scales around the bottom. The woman also had fox ears onto of her head with 10 fox tails resting behind her. The winges were silver with blue designs and golden tips. The tails were the same color as her hair with patterns dotting them.

"Alex is this your new class?" The woman asked.

"Yes they are. I need you to tell the story of the hero's that brought peace." Alex said.

"Oh I thought you were going to let me relax my old bones and have a drink of vodka." The woman said pouting, "Oh what a world we live in when the young don't respect the old."

The woman falls to the ground letting tears fall out of her eyes that froze after they left her skin.

"Now, mother you don't need to be a drama queen." Alex said, "You can tell the story better than me. You do have the books of souls after all. I can't let you get drunk or my dad's will skin my hide and kill me. your also immortal so you can't get to old"

"Now who's the drama queen, but if you insist I will tell them." The woman said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

The children looked at the adults in surprise. Alex had never acted like that around them before. The woman sit's on the ground and takes out a bag. the bag was a messenger bag. The woman opened the bag and rummaged around.

"Alright where are you." The woman mumbled "Ow, why is that there. Stupid kunai. Stupid senbon. Hm Ah! there you are."

The woman took out a large leather bound book. The book was as big as books on mythology, world history, and zoology together. The woman let out a huff after setting it on the ground gently. The woman lets out a laugh at the kids faces.

"Wow I didn't think it had gotten that big." Alex said.

"Well when your as old as I am a soul book has to be big to record all of my adventure's." The woman said.

"W-w-what's a-a-a s-s-soul b-b-book?" A young girl asked.

"A soul book little one." the woman said smiling, "Is a book that records what a person does in their life. The soul books once the person is dead and is going to be reincarnated will combine with the soul books of his/her incarnation. You can read a soul book at anytime I just suggest not destroying it. If you destroy a soul book the person attached to it will feel it being destroyed and they might die. There are many copies of the soul books and each copy once destroyed another will take it's place."

"W-w-what if all the s-s-soul books were d-d-destroyed?" The girl asked.

"The original soul books can only be accesed by the keeper of the soul books, the all demon, the council's, or the person that the soul book is recording. Unless the person is dead." The woman said, "Now what's your name little one?"

"M-m-my n-n-name is L-l-lexei Yotsuki ." The girl stuttered.

"Lexei I will not bite, so come here." The woman asked, Lexei walked over and sat on the ground, "Now You remind me of an adopted little sister I have. now while i tell the story I want you to relax and know that no one will make fun of you."

The woman open the book to the first page. She looked at the children and smiled as each look at her in anticipation.

"Now we begin the tale of the bringer's of peace more commonly known as the pack of the kitsune court." the woman began. "It all started..."

**That's the end. I will have more up in an hour or two depending on the time thanks for reading.**

**Oh and disclaimer. I don't own anything but the plot, Oc's, and some other ideas thanks.**

**Oh and I want to thank AmaltheaLuchiaAizen for being an awesome author and I have added her as an Oc if I have the time I will add anyone as an OC, but you have to give me your species, anime/book origin, name, powers and no godly powers, and if you ask animal partner.**

**Now thank you all and see you later**


	2. Friends and leaving Konoha

**Disclaimer I Naruto and other books/animes belong to who they belong so you guys no sue me. Itachi will be 4 along with Kakashi and a few others.**

**Alright so I will go onto the story.**

**''beast/demon form/tailed beast/" Speaking**

**'_Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Thinking_**_  
_

**_"_****_Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Talking in flashback_**

"Talking."

_'Thought."_

"Jutsu'

_"Flashback/"_

Chapter 1: meeting friends and leaving Konoha

The day was nice and warm in the village hidden in the leaves or more commonly known as the leaf village. Our story takes us to an orphanage in one of the less sightly parts of the village. There we see A young girl with brown hair streaked with blond, Has red bangs and sliver tips. She was a young girl of 4. She walked over to the corner of the room that held a boy with whisker marks on his face. The boy had sun blond hair with sun kissed skin. His sky blue eyes looked up when she sat down. He curled in a tight ball.

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt ya." The girl said, "My names Kailee and it's nice to meet you."

"Why are you talking to me?" The blond asked.

"Well I saw what they did to you and it ain't right." Kailee said, "I want to be your friend. I also brought you some food that I nicked from the kitchen."

"Really my name Naruto uzumaki." The blond says.

"Here lets go to a place in the forest I know." Naruto nods and follows Kailee.

Kailee P.O.V.

I walked with Naruto threw the village and watch as the villagers glare at him and me. We soon make it past the village and to a spot on the wall. I put my chakra into the spot. The spot glowes and opens a small tunnel threw the wall. Naruto makes a surprised sound before we walk out. We walk into the forest and reach my clearing. I motion Naruto to sit down and take out the storage scroll. I unseal the food and give Naruto half of it. I take out the other half. I open a second scroll and take it out. I unseal my flute and a bunch of animal food.

"Kailee what's that for?" Naruto asked.

"I'm calling some of my friends to join us." I say arranging the food.

I pick up my flute and start to play. I infuse my chakra with the notes and close my eyes. I feel my firends coming as I finish the song.

"Now we wait." I say sitting down.

Naruto nods and waits.

Naruto P.O.V.

I look at Kailee and see a crescent moon on her forehead. The moon was blue and looked like a jewel. I watch as the bushes shake and gasp. A medium size snow leopard walks out with a white wolf pup, A white jackal, a silver snake, a white lion, a silver kitsune, and a white/blue/gold phoenix. the animals walk over or flew to Kailee. They each rub their heads against her cheek.

"K-k-kailee what the hell?" I stutter.

"These are my friends they won't hurt you if you don't hurt me." She said, "The leopard is Mishka. The wolf pup is Fallen Snow. The Jackal is Judgment. The snake is Silver. The kitsune is Silver Tails. The lion is Bravery. The Icy fire Phoenix is Purity."

"When did you meet them?" I ask.

"I have been with Mishka forever." She said, "The others I saved or was given to by their mothers."

"Can I pet them?" I ask.

"Sure." She said.

Mishka walks over and lets me pet her. The others do the same. They were so soft! Silver was smooth. I watch as they go to their meals and eat. I pick up mine and find that it's Ramen. I eat and finish with them. I wince as my arm brushes my ribs. Kailee looks at me and walks over.

"Naruto let me see your ribs." She asked.

I look in her eyes and could tell that if I argued I wouldn't win. I take off my shirt and she growls at the marks. She put her hand to them making me hiss in pain.

"Damn if I could kill them i would." Kailee said.

"Kailee you cussed." I yell.

"Naruto I don't care if it sound wrong coming from a 4 year old this is just not right." She said.

"They always do this. It's not like anyone has it worse than me right?" I ask.

It was silent for a while. Kailee's bangs cover her eyes and I could see a tear fall and turn into a jewel. I gasp at that.

"Naruto let me heal you and I will tell you my story." She said.

I nod and she puts her palm to my side. I watch in shock as her hand glows silver and blue. I close my eyes as a gentle heat cover my body healing all the damage. I open my eyes and see Kailee sway before leaning into Mishka. Mishka lays down and let's Kailee rest on her side.

"Naruto I'll tell you my story." Kailee said,"It all started when i was just three years old..."

Kailee P.O.V.

"It all started when I was just three years old..." I start.

_Flashback_

_I leaned against a tree in the forest outside the leaf village. I had run from the orphanage when they were going to kill Mishka. I put a hand to my injured side and hiss in pain. I bring my hand up to see blood covering the front of my hand. I hear Mishka meow with worry._

_"Mishka don't worry I will be fine, but if I die I want you to know that I love you and you my best friend." I say._

_I hear a crack and take off. i run carrying Mishka. I finally stop and lay on the ground. I hear gasps and look up to see people staring at me. Mishka Meows at them._

_"The poor thing is hurt." A woman said._

_The woman walked over and I curl around Mishka. The woman sighs at me._

_"We won't hurt you dear. Now tell me what happened." The woman said._

_She had tan skin with bright green eyes and brown hair. She was about 5'6. Mishka rubbed her head against my chest telling me they were okay._

_"t-t-the orphanage wants t-t-to kill M-m-mishka." I stutter._

_"Why did you protect her." A harsh voice said._

_The male who said that was tan with sandy blond hair and golden eyes. I growl at him._

_"She is my best friend and only compainion." I say harshly seeling my strength deminish with each word._

_I cough up blood causing mishka to paw at me. She licks my face and mews in distress._

_"Would you do anything to protect her?" A tall woman asked._

_She was 7'2 with black skin and bright blue eyes. I could see the wisdom in them.  
_

_"Yes I would do anything." I say._

_"Even sacrifice your life. Becoming a jinjuriki." The woman asked._

_"Yes no matter what. I don't care as long as I can protect her." I say._

_"What do you think lady Juubi?" A red haired man._

_He had red hair and green eyes. He stood next to a tall woman with multi color hair. I mean it had more color than my hair. I watched as she waled over to me. Her tan skin with tattoo's all over it. She looked at me with multi color eyes full of pain,wisdom,longing,regret,and pitty._

_"I think she will be perfect but first she must know our tale." the woman said, "Child my name is Juubi or as you humans call me the ten-tails. You were told that I had caused chaos before the sage of six path sealed me in the moon. That was a cover up. I had fallen for the sage when I was young. He was loved me even more than his wife. We had 9 children together. Those nine are the Tailed beast's. The sage knew that his wife had found out so he staged a fake battle with me. My children and I knew so I pretended to lose. My children appeared after that and you know the rest. Me and my children ran to Makai. My children found mates sometimes more than one. My children went back to create peace and they were sealed. We came here to stay until the day we can either free my children without killing their hosts or be sealed. We want you as our jinjuriki young one."_

_"I will help you." I say._

_"Alright." Juubi said._

_She created a seal on me after healing my wounds before she and the others sealed themselves inside me. I cry out as markings appear on my skin and feel their chakra open up pathways in side me. Juubi whispers sorry to me from deep in my mind. Mishka looks at me and nuzzles me._

_"Kai your okay." She meowed._

_"I am and I will never leave you. Wait I understood you." I gasp._

_**"Of course I unlocked something inside you. I will tell you when the time is right. You can now understand animals. you can also transform into animals."** Juubi said.__  
_

_I watch as a group of Anbu runs past the clearing. I giggle and watch as they look around. _

_**"They can't sense you in this part of the forest. only those you bring here can ever return or see it."**__  
_

_I look at Mishka and watch as she looks at the forest._

_**"If you leave her hear the animals will leave her alone." **Kurama said.  
_

_"Mishka I will return tomorrow, but it would be safer if you stayed here." I say to her._

_"Alright Kai I will see you later."_

_Mishka walked into the forest. I walked out of the clearing and down to the village. The Anbu find me and pick me up. I get transported to the hokage. I look at the blond haired man and watch as he stares at me in surprise._

_" Hokage sama I shall take the little one back home." The woman said._

_She takes my hand and leads me away. The hokage stops her. I panic when Juubi tells me she will make sure the Hokage can't sense the seal or them. I watch as her put's a hand on my head and searches for the seal with his chakra. His wife and daughter watch._

_"Now young one don't runaway again." He said._

_I just nod and feel his chakra leave me. I hear the demons laughing and struggle not to giggle. I was lead to the orphanage and taken to my room. The search me for Mishka and when they can't find her they say they won't feed me tonight. They did this changing from every other day to every other week. I train in the basics of all the ninja arts along with a few others thanks to Demons. This would be my life until I met all the clan heirs and become friends with everyone but sasuke._

Flash back end_  
_

Naruto looked at me in shock. I walk over and smile at him.

"Do you think i'm a monster?" I ask.

"No, but do you know why i'm treated so bad?" He asked.

"Yeah you hold Kurama's mate Zoey inside you. Your sister holds the chakra." I say.

"My sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she's the hokages daughter,but you can't tell her that." I say.

"why not?" Naruto asked.

"Your family won't remember you after what the snake bastard did." I say.

"Who?" He asked.

"Orochimaru." I say.

"Oh." Naruto said.

Naruto P.O.V.

'_She's telling the truth. it makes so much sense.'_ Naruto thought.

I get up and look at the sky. the sun was going down, so we needed to leave.

"Kai we need to leave." I say.

She looked up and nodded. With a hug to her friends, we run back to the orphanage. We both go into our rooms. I fall asleep and dream of Ramen.

The next morning

Kailee P.O.V.

I walk next to Naruto as we go into the cafeteria. I sit next to him after we get our food. We soon run and find my friends at the park. I introduce Naruto and we start having fun. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba,Akamaru, Choji, Hinata, Hanabi, Itaachi, Sai, Shino,Neji, lee, and Tenten. Kakashi,Rin, and obito were 7 but they liked to hang out with us. I soon find out that their parents hate them and we find we were being watched. I look up to find a woman watching us. She walks up and I smelt her sent and smiled. It made me feel safe.

"Hello what are your names?" She asked.

We tell her our names. She smiles and asks us. "Would you like to leave this place and come with me?"

We stare at her and pull a group huddle.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"She's offering us a chance to leave lets go with her." Itachi said.

We nod and walk over to the woman.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Taiyou Ashferd." She said, "I want to take you with me to the village hidden in moonlight. we treat our children better than here, so you want to come."

"Sure but how are you going to get us out of the village?" Kiba asked.

"Tonight with my summons we will leave after that." She said.

"How can we trust you?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I give you my ninja oath." She said.

We nod taking her seriously. I run with Naruto after it got late we layed in my bed and watched the window. I her a knock and walk over finding Taiyou outside we grab our bags and with her help we make it into the forest. I walk over to the edge once I was sure we wouldn't be heard and play mt flute. My animal gaurdians walked out and looked at taiyou. I explain the situation and we leave the forest. I take one last glance at the village and grin as the prank me and Naruto set up went off. The hokage monument was covered in paint and slime. Taiyou shakes her head and summons a gigantic hawk that flew us to her village. I smile and snuggle up with the others and fall asleep.

Third person PO.V.

Taiyou smiled softly watching her neice fall asleep with her friends. she looked at the sky and sighed.

"Sister where ever you are I will treat your daughter well. She will become my daughter and live like she was ment to live along with her friends. I promise." Taiyou said.

"Mistress we will be landing when the sun rises you should sleep." The hawk said.

"Don't worry swift feather I will be fine." Taiyou said.

"No I incist you haven't rested for a week please rest." The hawk said.

She finally sighs and hugs the male summons. she falls quickly asleep. the hawk sighs and fly's more evenly.

**That's all folks. Sorry fot the grammer problems but i'm tired. If you need anything just review.**


	3. Village hidden in moonlight, uncles, ado

**Disclaimer: I only own my stuff.**

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Look at the bottom of the page for a summary of the next chapter.**

**''beast/demon form/tailed beast/" Speaking**

**'_Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Thinking_**_  
_

**_"_****_Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Talking in flashback_**

"Talking."

_'Thought.'_

"Jutsu'

_"Flashback."_

Chapter 2: The village hidden in moonlight, uncles, siblings, and adoption

Third person P.O.V.

The hawk landed outside a gigantic village. The hawk let out a loud Kear. The occupants on it's back woke up with a jolt. Taiyou yawned and looked at the children. The children looked around and stared at the village. Taiyou let out a laugh drawing their attention. Taiyou smiled at them and jumped off the Hawk. After setting the children on the ground with the help of her clones, the hawk left in a plume of smoke.

"Alright guys when we meet the lunakage be respectful until he says you don't have to." Taiyou said "After that we will get everything situated and have you settle in with families and stuff. Alright?"

"We got it but I have one question." Kailee asked.

"What is it Kailee?" Taiyou asked.

"Your sent is similar to mine, but I don't know why." Kailee asked.

"You will find out soon, but right now we need to get to the lunakage." Taiyou said while thinking '_She's just like her mom._'.

The kids nod and walked towards the gate. The gate was bigger than the hidden leaf's gate's. The gates were decorated with moons and stars. The gate guards came out and smiled at Taiyou.

"Hey Taiyou your back." The male guard said.

"Yeah I need to go see my brother." Taiyou said.

The female guard looked at the children and focused on Kailee. The female guard smiled at seeing her. '_She looks like the perfect mixture of her mother and father. God I miss them _' she thought opening the gate.

They walk through the village. The buildings range from every shape and size. The houses and buildings are from all kinds of places. Kailee and the others look around in shock. They had thought that the leaf was big and beautiful but this tops it. They headed into the large tower in the middle of the village. The kids look around and find that it's diffrent from the Hokage tower. The place just felt more open and homey. The Lunakage's office is up ahead as the group traveled.

Kailee P.O.v.

I watch as we entered the biggest office ever. I mean the Hokages office is big but this place was huge. I mean it was better than the Hokages office. The man that sat at the desk looked up and smiled at Taiyou. He must be Lunakage Kasai. He smiled at us as we walked inside. He stood and hugged Taiyou.

"Welcome home sister how was your journey?" Kasai asked.

"It was fine brother. I have brought the children with me." Taiyou said.

"Ah so these are the children that the seers told us of." Kasai said.

"What seers?" Naruto asked.

"Our village has people who can see the future." Kasai said, "They said that if we didn't help you that you would have died."

"Now what's going to happen?" I asked.

"You will all be adopted by the family that you have here." Kasai said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"You all have family that came here." Taiyou said.

"They should be here soon." Kasai said.

A large bang sounded and people walk in. The people had burn marks and their clothes looked really messed up.

"Ah here they are. Everyone I want you to meet the people who are taking you in." Kasai said, "They shall introduce themselves."

"I am Nami Inuzuka and i'm looking for Kiba and Rin." A woman who looked a lot like Kiba's mom said.

"I'm Kiba and i'm Rin." Kiba said.

"Nice to meet you i'm your mom's big sister and your mothers cousin." Nami said, "I'll answer your questions later. Right now your coming with me to go meet my husband and get you new clothes."

Kiba and Rin walked with her through the door. The next to talk was a tall man who looked like Choji walked forward. Choji ran to him and hugged him.

"Chojino what happened to you?" Choji asked.

"I met Kasai during a mission and he convinced me to come with him." Chojino said, "Now lets go and meet my wife and kids."

Choji walked out. The next was a woman with blond hair that looked like kind of like Ino but with green highlights and brown eyes.

"I'm Ivy Yamanaka and i'm looking for Ino." The woman said.

"I'm Ino." Ino said.

I tuned out their conversation. Shikamaru left with his uncle Aden. Sakura left with her cousin Sinoka Haruno. Shino left with his uncle Shiba Aburame who was his fathers twin brother. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi left with their cousin Falcon Hyuga. Itachi and Obito left with Midina Uchiha. Kakashi left with his aunt Hino Hatake. Lee left with his uncle Jordan Rock. Tenten left with her aunt Kina Wolf. Sai left with uncle Roan Art. Naruto's Aunt Mia Uzumaki came and took Naru. I was the only one left in the Room with Taiyou and Kasai.

"Where is my family" I ask.

"We are your family. I am your aunt Taiyou and Kasai's your uncle." Taiyou said, "Your mother disappeared awhile ago and hasn't been seen since."

"What's going to happen now?" I ask.

"Well i'm going to adopt you." Taiyou said, "Your mom wanted you to have a mother so she told me that if you were found that I should adopt you."

"Alright, but do I have any siblings?" I ask.

"Not from your mother. I have children that will be your new siblings." Taiyou said.

"What should I call you?" I ask.

"Well what do you want to call me?" Taiyou said.

"How about Aunt Tai?" I ask.

"Sure." Aunt Tai said.

I smile and look at uncle Kasai. He was smiling at me. I suddenly felt the need to tell them my secret.

"Aunt Tai, uncle Kasai I need to tell you something." I say.

"What's wrong Kailee?" Aunt Tai asked me.

I tell them what I told Naruto. They stared at me in shock before a pair of arms engulf me. I struggle to breath as my uncle tells me how brave I am and how I remind him of my mom and dad.

"Can't breath." I manage to get out.

"Let her go Kasai she needs to breath." Aunt Tai said.

My uncle let me go. Mishka and my other guardians came over and checked if I was okay. I nodded and hugged them. I look at Aunt Tai.

"Kailee my daughters should be here with their father soon." Aunt Tai said.

Before I could talk there was a loud bang, the door blasted open with a group of people walking in. Aunt Tai groaned and glared at the four as they smile sheepishly. I smile and relax as Aunt Tai hugs the only male in the group.

"Sorry honey me and the girls wanted to make a grand entrance." The man said.

"Liar you wanted to we wanted to come through the window." The youngest said.

"alright I don't care about what happened. I want you to meet your new sibling." Aunt Tai said shutting them up, "Everyone this is Kailee. The leopard is Mishka. The wolf pup is Fallen Snow. The Jackal is Judgment. The snake is Silver. The kitsune is Silver Tails. The lion is Bravery. The Icy fire Phoenix is Purity. they are our new family."

"Nice to meet you Kailee." They say.

"Kailee this is my husband and mate Aizen Ashferd. My oldest daughter is Siriyuki Winter, My middle is Eira Tsukino, My youngest is Tsuki sakura." Aunt Tai said, "The second name is their middle name. Siriyuki's partners are a silver wolf named Hantaa and a neko name Time. Eira's partner is a dream stallion named Dreamwind. Tsuki has a dragon named Ashshadow and a fox named Starfinder."

"Why do they smell like kitsune but also human?" I ask.

"They are half kitsune from Aizen and human from me." Aunt Tai said.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask.

"Well we will adopt you and then take you home." Aunt Tai said.

I nod and uncle brings out the paper work and everything is signed. Me and my new family walk out of the room. We exit the tower and head to a large compound. My new sisters hug Aunt Tai and Uncle Aizen and take my hand.

"We will take her to her room." the oldest Siriyuki said.

"Alright but be nice." Aunt Tai said.

Siriyuki nods and leads me away. The house was Japanese style but mixed with medieval castle. The gardens we pass are full of life. I watch as we pass countless libraries and training rooms. We head up to a tower where they open the top door. The room was big with a study branching off and a hot spring next to it. Siriyuki took me to a chair by the large fireplace and told me to sit down. The others sit near the fire. I lean against Mishka as the others take places next or on the chair. My new siblings look at me and we have a staring contest. I see that Siriyuki was 8 with brown hair with pale blond streaks. Her eyes were purple with blue specks. She was about 4'9 and still growing. Eira was 7 with purple eyes, blond hair bordering on silver. She was 4'5 and still growing. Tsuki was 3 with pale blond hair streaked with brown and had purple eyes with blue green speaks. She was about 3'4 and still growing. All of them had Ivory skin. They also had a jewel marking on their foreheads but I couldn't tell since the jewels were faded. I could tell that they would grow in color and size soon. Siriyuki and the others looked at us.

"Alright so what's your story?" She asked.

I tell them of everything that happened when I was in the village. They were appalled by the way the villagers treated us. Eira hugged me allowing me to cry. Juubi and the other demons were silent allowing this moment to pass. I could feel their anger and hatred for the villagers. I smile as Siriyuki and Tsuki join in the hug with the others. We hug for a few more minutes.

"Alright so now what?" I ask.

"Lets do a blood bond." Tsuki said.

"What that's to dangerous and we don't have anyone to help with the ceremony." Siriyuki said.

"**tell them i'll help.**" Juubi said.

"Juubi said that she'll help." I say.

"How would she do that she's in your seal." Eira said.

"**Tell them that I built in some extras to the seal to help you if I needed to. I can access the seals of all the jinjuriki and let the beasts out but they would be less powerful and still attached to the seal. Lady Sora made it that way for all the sealed demons.**" Juubi said.

I repeat what she said and my siblings agree. They get the supplies and look at Me. I start to glow and feel weaker like somethings being pulled from my body. I let out a sharp cry as Juubi materialized into the room. Juubi looked around and smiled sheepishly. Juubi walked over to me and helped me up. I lean against my chair while the head ache leaves. Juubi walked over to my siblings and smiled at them. My siblings don't scream they smile at me.

"Let's get this over with." I say.

"Alright now cut your palms and let the blood drip into the bowl." Juubi said.

We nod and do as she said. She spoke in the demon language and the blood in the bowl shined. Ribbons of Green, red, and blue appeared. The ribbons had silver and gold markings and small pictures of animals and elements on them. I watch as another ribbon appears. This ribbon was every color but the brightest was the blue and silver. Me and my siblings glowed. The ribbons split into four parts before tying together in four ropes. The ropes came to us and rapped around our hands. We all glow a color of the first ribbons. The only one diffrent was me. I glowed blue with silver strands appearing every so often. I watch as the ribbons attached them selves to us. Juubi's voice sounds out "Do you all agree to be siblings. to be together through the ups and downs. to side with each other through your troubles?"

"Yes, I vow to be there through it all. to help and teach when needed. They are my siblings." We said as one.

"Than with great honor I pronounce you as siblings." Juubi said.

The room glowed brightly before we all drop to the floor. I look around and see the supplies traveling back into their proper coverings. The bowl was clean as was the knife. My sisters smile and hug me as Juubi hugs me close.

"Be careful Kit and remember their your family." she said softly.

She went back to the seal. I lay back allowing myself to rest. I look at my siblings a I fall asleep. They all smiled and I know we were going to be in trouble but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had a family and I was no longer as alone as I had been. I would find my mother and father no matter what. I would kill the snake bastard. I will always protect them no matter what they were my family, my precious people. I slowly fall asleep hearing a voice say "That you will my weilder and we will help you no matter what." I felt myself sleep knowing tomorrow was the day that I would start my journey with my family.

**How was that. Alright sorry about the long wait. Review they are my food.**

**Naruto: Kailee you know putting yourself in the story is a little weird.**

**Me: But you and my other mates were okay with it.**

**Gaara: When will I enter the story.**

**Me: Soon but until then eat some chocolate.**

**I give him chocolate causing Naruto, Chase, Ayumi, Kagome, Lee, Ace, and Yoruichi to stare at me.**

**Them: Why did you give him chocolate?**

**Me: Why shouldn't I?**

**Them: HE GOES CRAZY AND NOW YOU SET HIM OFF RUN!**

**They run off and I turn to looked at me with lust. I shiver as he walks over to me slowly. one of Shukaku's eyes takes over one of Gaara's eyes. Gaara grinneedd and I back my self into a wall. My tails quiver with my wings. **

**Gaara: now mate let's have some fun.**

**Shira: Let me out I want my Shukaku.**

**me: Gaara can we talk this over**

**Gaara: No now my Tenshi come here and lets have some fun**

**Me: I give up.**

**I let Gaara pick me up and with his sand. I lean into his chest and he smiles.**

**Me: Till next time. I will be sore in the morning Bye people.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my stuff.**

**Hey everyone this is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I am sorry for not being on much and would like some reviews please. Please note that there are some changes. The first is that they will graduate out of the academy at 16. Gaara and the rest of the jinjuriki are in the village. **

**''beast/demon form/tailed beast/" Speaking**

**'****_Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Thinking_**

**_"Beast/demon form/tailed beast." Talking in flashback_**

"Talking."

_'Thought.'_

_"telepathy."_

"Jutsu'

_"_Flashback_."_

Chapter 3 : 12 years later

I open my eyes and smile as Naruto hugs me closer. I look up at his face and smile. He looked like a child and his face looked so peaceful. I looked to my other side and found Gaara asleep. I remember how we met and saved him from the hate and fear of his village.

Flashback

I walked with my uncle through the village hidden in sand. He was going to meet with the Kazekage and discuss a treaty. It was just after my 8 birthday and I was really excited. Uncle turned to me and smiled.

"Why don't you and your guardians go and walk around. It will be boring while waiting. Here's some money for when you guys get hungry." Uncle said. "Meet me at the village gate in 4 hours."

I nodded and ran off. We walked around Suna for a little while and let me tell you. It was nice, but had nothing on Luna. I heard someone crying on top of the building I had just passed. I jumped up with the others. A red head kid with pale skin and teal eyes was crying with sand curled around him. I sniffed the air and looked at his chakra. He was the jinjuriki of the one tailed beast Shukaku. Shira let out a small growl at the tears and smiled at the thought of Shukaku.

"**Kailee comfort him and find out whats wrong. maybe we can take him with us.**" Shira said.

'_Alright Shira.' _I thought

I walked forward and got onto my knees. I lightly sent out my chakra and let it touch the sand. The sand reacted violently before sensing what i was and my intentions. The sand parted so I put a hand on the kids shoulder. He looked up at me with shock.

"No one can touch me, but you did. why?" He asked.

"You hold the 1 tailed Tanku correct?" I ask.

"Yes but how can you touch me?" He asked.

"I hold the tailed beasts mates inside of me. I know your pain, but why are you crying?" I ask.

"I try to get friends, but everyone is afraid of me." He said.

"If you want to go to a place where your accepted come to the village gates in 3 hours." I tell him.

"If I come with you what will happen?" he asked.

"We go to my village and you will never be harmed for what you are or hated." I said softly.

"Can I bring my siblings with me?" He asked.

"Are they trust worthy?" I ask.

"Yes They haven't ever been mad or afraid of me." He said.

"Then tell them and come to the gate in 3 hours." I said walking away.

"Wait wait whats your name?" He asked.

"The names Kailee Ashferd and what's your name?" I ask stopping.

"Gaara." He said.

"See you later Gaara." I said.

I then disappeared in my shunshin. Three hours pass and I meet my uncle at the gate. There are no guards at the gate since it's the hottest part of the day. Uncle looked up at my approach with my Guardians and smiled. I reached them just as Gaara walked out with two other kids. One was a blond girl with four pig tails and dressed similarly to Gaara. The second was a boy with face paint and wore a cat suit. They all had bags with them. I smiled at my uncle as he looks at them.

"Uncle this is Gaara and his siblings," I say as Gaara nods, "They will be coming with us since Gaara carries the 1 tail."

"Alright Kailee but who what are his siblings names." Uncle asked.

Gaara stepped foreword as my uncle said that. "My siblings are name Temari and Kankuro. Temari is the girl and the oldest. Kankuro is the boy and is the middle child."

Uncle slapped his face in exasperation. I looked at him curiously.

"Kailee do you know who's their father?" Uncle asked.

I shake my head.

"He is the Kazekage." He said.

I stared at him for a second before growling. My growls were mimicked by my guardians and beasts( I will refer to Juubi and the tailed beast's mates as Beasts from now on. I will only refer to them as their names and status only concerns one or two of them. Thank you) The reason is clear when we growl. Everyone backed up as we start to growl. The beasts and my guardians roar and growl for blood. The only thing keeping us back from massacring the Kazekage is the political aspect. I open my eyes and hear gasps. I let a sadistic smirk appear on my face. My eyes must be pure red now. My eyes only get that way when I am pissed, in a rage, or feel like scaring anyone. Lightning begins to spark as the wind becomes cold.

"That bastard how dare he do that to his children." I say as my voice becomes bestial.

"Kailee you need to calm down. Gaara and his siblings will be coming with us." Uncle said.

I nod and let my anger and rage disappear. Gaara and the others look at me in shock, fear, and awe. I scratch the back of my head and blush.

"Sorry I only get that way when I am pissed, in a rage, or just want to scare people. This time I was angry and pissed because I value family and friends above all else." I said.

"It's all right, so when do we leave?" Gaara asked with a smile.

"Now." Uncle said.

I nod and we start to leave the village. I sit with Gaara and his siblings as we ride atop one of my uncles lion summons.

End of Flashback

I was startled out of my memories as Kiba ran into the room with a shit eating grin on his face.

"GUY'S GET UP NOW WE NEED TO GET TO THE ACADEMY TO FIND OUT WHO OUR SENSEI'S ARE!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto groaned along with Gaara and glared at Kiba. They got up and stared at him. I looked out the window and saw that it was dawn. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. I got up and walked over to Kiba my face all sweet and charming.

"Kiba do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"No why?" He said.

"Kiba it's dawn and we don't need to be at the academy until 9 am so I suggest you run before I do something I won't regret." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

Kiba paled at that and ran as fast as he could. He remembered what happened last time he woke me up to early. I giggle as the boys laugh at Kiba. I turned to them and pushed them out of my room. They looked at me in confusion.

"Get out so I can get dressed. We are going to train since we are up early." I say rolling my eyes.

They nod and leave. I go to my dresser and pick out my out fit. Once I put it on I put my head band around my neck. I was wearing a backless shirt that had long sleeves that had kimono selves. My pant's were Anbu styled. My belt had pouches full of scrolls, weapons, money, explosive tags, smoke bombs, Poison, balms, and extra ink and brushes. I also wore a sword at my hip that was a katana with a silver handle and crescent moon guard. The handle looked like it was made of vines. My sheath had dragons, wolves, fox's, and phoenix's dunning around on it. There was a white flower on each side. My swords name was Lightbringer. My sword how ever had many more names but I would rather not say. My hair left out of a braid with feathers and beads weaved through the strands. My hair was down to my waist. My shirt was blue and my pants were gold. I also had a sash going down my front with my poke balls and bags hooked to it. all in all I looked good. I hear a snort and look to see Annabella, my dragon partner, looking at me in amusement.

Annabella was silver with gold and purple markings running all over her scales. Her eyes were green with red flecks. She was about the size of a normal cat unless she wished to change that. She is a rare breed of dragon that only bonds with very few. She could control Ice, fire, and lightning. She was one of the fastest flyers and bravest dragon. She was gentle to thous with her trust and violent with thous she hated. She came over to me and curled around my neck. My other guardians that were there came over and walked with me out the door.

"What Anna." I said calling her by her nickname.

"_You'll get a big head if you continue to act like that_." She said.

"Say's the one who struts around every time some one tells her that her scales are shiny." I said.

She lightly nipped my ear and turned away with a huff. We both burst out laughing as we walked into the training yard. we always acted like this. Both of us knew we were and Gaara were there along with everyone else that Kiba had awoken. Kiba was sporting many bruises and scratches. Everyone smiled at me and we trained.

Time skip to the academy

"Welcome class to your final day here. We will be telling you your team assignments."The random teacher that had this job said.

I block out his speech about ninja life and the first few teams.

"Obito, Rin, and Kakashi your team 5." The teacher said. "Your teacher is Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Team 6 is Ino,Choji, and Shikamaru. your teacher is Nagato Uzumaki."

"Team 7 Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Teacher Konan Karma.

"Team 8 Sai, Itachi, and Hanabi. Teacher Yahiko Yana."

"Team 9 Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Teacher Sasori Akasuna."

"Team 10 Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Teacher Deidara Yamamoto.

"Team 11 Sakura, Haku, and Kin. Teacher Madara Uchiha."

"Team 12 Kailee, Chase, and Ayumi. Teacher Anko Mitarashi."

"You all will wait for your teachers here thank you." He than left.

Chase and Ayumi walked over to me. We had met when we were 5.

Flashback

I was following the sent of blood through the forest. My guardians were at home since they ended up getting hurt protecting me. I ran faster and found two kids about my age on the ground. The boy had a wound in his shoulder. The girl had a gash on her arm and her side was bleeding from a gash. Both were awake and in pain. The boy had wolf ears and fox tails. He had brown hair and green eyes. The girl had phoenix wings and fox ears. Her eyes were purple and she had red hair. I looked to see a bear demon standing there. It had blood on it's claws. I felt the beasts growling.

**"Kit we will help you but you must let us control your body."** Juubi said.

"Alright." I said.

I watched as seals appear and black out. I soon open my eyes and saw the two other kids standing over me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"yeah just feel like a two ton truck ran me over with an elephant dancing on me." I said.

"What you did was so amazing." The girl said.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You killed that bear demon with a ball of purple energy and healed us and the clearing." The boy said.

I looked around and saw that he told the truth.

**"Kit we need to help you get use to using our powers."** Juubi said.

"_alright Juubi is that why i blacked out?" _I ask.

**"Yup kit."** She said.

"Hey What's your name?" The boy asked.

"It's rude when you don't introduce yourself before asking for others names." I said dryly.

"Sorry," The boy said rubbing the back of his head, " I kinda forgot. My names Chase Falcon and this here is my best friend Ayumi Trick."

"My names Kailee Ashferd. I am from the village hidden in moonlight. what about you?" I ask.

"Were from there too." Chase said.

"I only returned last year after My aunt found me and my friends." I said.

"Really wait are you the Lunakage's niece?" Chase asked.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"Holy fuck I am sorry for not respecting you like I should of." Chase said quickly.

I stare at him for a second before glaring at him. He gulps and backs up slowly in fear.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, act like that again I will kill you. I am not above anyone until I earn it. I will be respected like anyone else. I am not an arrogant bitch who thinks she is royalty." I yelled.

"I like you." Ayumi said.

"Let's be friends." I say.

Chase face faulted at that. we Giggled and laughed before going back to the village.

End of Flashback.

Ever since then we have been together. My uncle, under many threats and black mail, put us on a team together. I look at Haku and Kin. I had met them only 6 months after I had met Chase and Ayumi. I had also met Haku's adopted dad at the same time.

Flashback.

I hear yells for help and look at Chase, Ayumi, and Naruto. My guardians were with my uncle for training. We nodded and ran towards the yells. We reached a field and found a man and two girls. All three had gashes all over there bodies. I look at my friends and we scan the rest of the field. There were three hunter nin standing there. My friends and I ran towards the hunter nin and I called upon the power of the beasts and felt my seal become visible along with my markings. I ran at the hunter nins and slaughtered them. They died quickly and then i had the earth swallow up the bodies. I ran over to the man and two children. (Zabuza will look the same but younger. Kin and Haku will be children. Imagine it since I don't really know how they would look at 5.) I healed them and smiled at them. I let the power die down and my markings disappear.

"Thank you for the help but why did you help us." The man asked.

"We wanted to and it was wrong for them to hurt you. Let me guess your a missing nin and the girls here are your apprentices?" I say.

"Yes my name is Zabuza momchi and this is Haku Yuki and Kin Tsuchi." The man, Zabuza, said.

"Would you like to come to the village hidden in moonlight?" I ask.

"Why would you offer?" Zabuza asked.

"Well Uncle told me that if anyone I think is a good person is a missing nin to tell them to join the village." I say.

"Who is your uncle?" He asked.

"I will first tell you that if you act like I am better than you because of being from the blood lines I am i will hurt you," I said and the three nod, "My uncle is the lunakage Kasai Ashferd."

They gasp and I smile as they don't freak out.

"My name is Kailee Ashferd. My friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Chase Falcon, and Ayumi Trick." I say, "Let's get to my uncle and get you guys settled."

With that we went to the village, there was much cursing from my uncle. There was a lot of Paperwork.

End of Flashback.

The sensei's arrival caused me to come out of my thoughts (The sense's are dressed like they had during the anime's and manga.) Anko took my team to one of the Dango joints. she ordered Dago for us and we told our likes and all that crap. Anko had come to the village two years ago looking for the missing clan heirs on orders of the Hokage. She was then persuaded to join our village and threw her head band away. the ones who had joined the akatsuki had been persuaded the same way. they had lost their hate when they found family, acceptance, and in some cases love.

"Well I guess I should get to the point," Anko said after her 8th plate of Dango, "your not genin yet since I have to give you my personal test. The test is tomorrow at 10 am in training ground 12."

Anko left and chase started to panic. I grabbed him and slapped him up side the head.

"Chase all we have to do is pass the test. It's probably something that we have to do together. You forget that ever since we met we have been the best team." I said.

"Your right Kailee." Chase said.

"Let's go find the others." Ayumi said.

We leave the shop and go to where our friends are. They were at my house as usual. Tsuki and Eira walked in at the same time and smiled. Tsuki was still in the academy while Eira was already a chunin. I smiled and gave both of them a hug before joining my friends. all of them were panicking. I sigh and look at Mishka. Mishka nodded and my group covered our ears. Mishka let out a roar that shook the floor. I smiled when it was over and looked at my friends.

"Why are you all panicking like a group of headless chickens?" I ask.

"We have to take another test and not eat breakfast." Choji said.

After they gave us the report about what they have to do I sigh.

"You do know that your sensei's gave you the suggestion not to eat. I suggest not following it. They also want to test your skill's so they know if your able to be a genin. They also want to test your team work since you most likely going to fight them or do something that involves team work." I said.

They nod and think it over before beaming at me. I smile and head up to my room to sleep. I let my eyes close without a thought.

**That's all folks now I want you to review of i will just wait and wait and wait until you do. Now thanks i will be updating my other stories soon.**


End file.
